U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0299217 discloses a conductive thin film that includes a one-dimensional nanomaterial networked layer and a coating layer of graphene or graphene oxide formed on the one-dimensional nanomaterial networked layer so as to form a double-layered structure. The one-dimensional nanomaterial networked layer includes a plurality of metal nanowires, such as silver nanowires, gold nanowires, copper nanowires, or a plurality of metal oxide nanowires, such as zinc oxide nanowires and titanium oxide nanowires.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0299217 discloses a hybrid transparent conducting material that includes a granular polycrystalline film of graphene and a plurality of metallic nanowires that are randomly dispersed on the polycrystalline film.
In “Co-percolating graphene-wrapped silver nanowire network for high performance, highly stable, transparent conducting electrodes”, Advance Functional Material, Vol. 23, P5150-5158 (2013), Ruiyi Chen et al. disclose a conductive material that includes a single layer graphene and a network of silver nanowires formed on the single layer graphene using percolating transport theory. The conductive material has a sheet resistance of about 22 ohms per square, and a transparency of about 88%.
In “Transparent conducting film composed of graphene and silver nanowire stacked layers”, Synthetic Metals. 175: 42-46, (2013), Katsuyuki Naito et al. disclose a transparent conducting film that has a silver nanowire coating layer and a graphene coating layer, which are coated and stacked one above the other. The transparent conducting film has a sheet resistance of about 4 ohms per square, and a transparency of about 75%.
In “Highly stable and flexible silver nanowire-graphene hybrid transparent conductive electrodes for emerging optoelectronic devices”, Nanoscale, Issue 17, 5, 7750-7755 (2013), Donghwa Lee et al. disclose a transparent conducting material that has a silver nanowire layer and a graphene layer formed on the silver nanowire layer through chemical vapor deposition techniques. The transparent conducting material has a sheet resistance of about 34.4 ohms per square, and a transparency of about 92.8%.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,466,366 discloses a transparent conductor that includes a film of a conductive ceramic and additives that are at least partially incorporated into the film of the conductive ceramic. The incorporation may be carried out by mixing a fluid or slurry of the conductive ceramic with a fluid or slurry of the additives. The additives may include conductive materials, such as nanoparticles, nanowires, nanotubes, core-shell nanowires, and graphene. Since the nanowires and graphene have a relatively poor dispersibility, they tend to aggregate in the fluid of the additives and also in a mixture of the fluid of the additives and the fluid of the conductive ceramic, which adversely affects the conductivity and transparency of the transparent conductor thus formed.